Emily Post Didn't Prepare Us for This
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Two years before Cylons destroy the 12 colonies, Bill finds himself negotiating his way through a new relationship with Nathalia Adar, the youngest daughter of sitting president Richard Adar. They've struck up an unlikely friendship and could be something more to each other. But before they have a chance to find out, tragedy strikes.
1. Funeral Protocol

William Adama stared fixedly at his son's coffin, one hand holding Kara Thrace's tightly while his other arm stood straight down at his side. The seconds seemed to pass like years as the ceremony for the burial of his youngest son proceeded on. Bill could hear the sobs of his ex-wife vaguely as he continued to stare at the smooth wooden box that held his son. He couldn't bring himself to look at her now because the pain would be too much. This wasn't supposed to have happened and yet it did. Zak was gone not from war but from an unfortunate accident and now here he was holding the hand of his son's fiancée. To her credit, Kara was also managing to keep herself together just like Bill was, by not looking much at anyone.

When he did look away from the coffin ever so briefly to stare at the grass, Bill saw the tip of a woman's black stiletto heel out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found her standing there. She wore a black A-line dress, the black stilettos, tiny pearl studs in her ears and a small round black velvet fascinator with a large black ribbon on the top and a black netted veil covering her face. Her long brown hair was pulled softly back for the fascinator but her light green eyes were watching him.

The young woman didn't move once spotted. She just stood there quietly with her two man security team in suits standing loosely off to either side of her. Bill knew at once that she was probably here in an official capacity. She would be given that his son had died during a training exercise and was the son of a career military officer. Not to mention that her parents and Carol Anne had many of the same acquaintances because their families ran in the same circles. This meant that there was a double obligation to attend today's service. But as Bill took her in, he realized that she wasn't here for obligation's sake. Nathalia Adar stood off to the side so as not to attract attention because she came for him.

_Two weeks earlier_

_Bill straightened the black bow tie he was wearing looking momentarily uncomfortable. The expression went as quickly as it came though. Never let them see you sweat or so went the saying. This was not Bill Adama's crowd. He fleetingly wished that he had gone out with Saul and Ellen like they had asked the day before. However for once, Carol Anne hadn't insisted that he attend one of these political events. Bill was actually invited and was currently scanning the room for the person who insisted that he attend tonight's event. After a moment, Bill spotted her through a set of glass and gold inlaid French doors standing out on the terrace. He crossed to the doors and opened one, stepping out into the cool night air._

"_Hiding out already?" Bill asked closing the door behind him._

_Nathalia Adar turned to face him, "Just taking a breather," She replied._

_Bill crossed over to her taking in how pretty she looked in the violet strapless gown she wore with the large bustle bow on the back, "Let me guess, you're trying to fend off all of the men vying for your attention tonight?"_

"_No," Nathalia said reaching up to fix his tie when he got to her. "My mother. To her, two months without seeing anyone is much too long for someone like me."_

"_She's trying to set you up and you want nothing to do with it."_

"_Exactly," She replied reaching up to push a non-existent stray hair out of her face. The elegant twist her hair remained unspoiled thanks to lots of hair spray._

"_Is it really that bad? Bill asked looking into her eyes. "You could have your pick of any man in there and they would be lucky to have you."_

"_True," She replied reaching back for a flute of champagne she had taken on the way out here and took a sip. "But I want someone who isn't afraid of a little adventure or excitement. In my experience, the men my mother finds suitable want nothing to do with that."_

_Bill smiled at little at her answer. He liked Nathalia Adar from the moment they'd met. He had been chosen to give her a tour of the military base just outside of Caprica City a few months back. She was a media darling and a significant force in her father's political career with a bit of a wild streak. At the time Bill hadn't been sure what to expect. But now Bill knew that Nathalia was incredibly giving of herself, her time, and all she really wanted was to find her own life beyond the political spotlight._

"_So am I here to be your beard for the evening?" He asked as she set the flute down again._

_The corners of her mouth twitched upward, "You would like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Maybe," Bill replied nonchalantly._

_Nathalia took a step closer to him, leaned up, and kissed Bill softly on the lips leaving just a hint of the light pink lipstick she wore behind, "You're here because I like you Commander, " she replied quietly._

_Bill fought the natural urge to kiss Nathalia again, "Nathalia… we shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Why?" She asked. Neither of them had moved yet._

_He wanted to say that it was because she was too young. Nathalia was Zak's age after all. But he didn't because despite their age difference, Bill knew that wasn't why he felt like this wasn't right._

"_Because I'm not the man you want," He said after a moment._

_The answer hit its mark because Nathalia did step back from Bill. Then she looked at his hands and the wedding band he still wore. "How many more years will you wear that ring before you decide to be happy?"_

_Of all the reasons Bill could have come up with not to get involved with Nathalia Adar, the fact that he still wore his wedding ring wasn't one of them. But Nathalia was right. Though she had asked about the wedding ring, her point had been about all of the seemingly big reasons that he shouldn't be involved with her. Most were silly and the ones that weren't could be sorted out. In that instance Bill stepped forward and kissed Nathalia the way she deserved to be kissed._

The present

"Ms. Adar," Bill called as Nathalia walked back to her waiting car.

Nathalia turned back to find Bill waiting for her. Everyone else had dispersed with the family of Zak Adama being the last to go. But even they were heading back to waiting cars after Nathalia had spoken to Zak's parents, brother, and fiancée after the service.

"Thank you for coming," Bill said meeting her a few feet from the car.

"You're welcome," She replied looking at him, "When did you get back?" Nathalia asked referring to the mission Bill had been assigned right after the gala.

"Three days ago," Bill replied quietly.

"I don't want to intrude. But I thought if someone was going to be here from my family, it should be me."

"I appreciate that," he said softening. "More than you know."

"I know that your family is waiting for you. But if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Bill nodded, "I do and I just might take you up on that offer," He replied thinking of what happened with Lee earlier that day.

"Oh?" Nathalia asked sounding a bit surprised.

"It's been a very long few days," He said.

"I can only imagine," Nathalia said and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll be here when you're ready," she said loud enough for only him to hear and then walked back to her waiting car.

This was a difficult situation. Nathalia knew that she liked Bill. He was interesting and smart. He also had the benefit of being familiar with politics due to his job not to mention that she thought he might be up for a few adventures. But this was another thing altogether. There was nothing in the proverbial guide to high-profile relationship etiquette that outlined the proper procedure for dealing with a major family death. She didn't know Bill very well as far as his family was concerned because their previous encounters had been more about getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. For all Nathalia knew, their relationship as it stood could end today. But she hoped not.


	2. Someone in My Corner

Bill sat heavily down on the concrete stairs leading into the Officers Club on base where the party for Zak was being held. Inside his son's flight school classmates, officers, family, and many more had shown up to celebrate his life. For that Bill was grateful. This was a dark day for the family but at least they could all take a little comfort in how beloved Zak had been amongst colleagues, family, and friends. He had listened to quite a few stories from others about his son. It didn't make up for the things Lee had said to him earlier before the funeral had started. Or having to deal with Carol Anne, her grief was so present. He hated seeing her that way. But he made it through everything and all without a drink. Bill had resolved not to drink through any of this. He knew he had been an absent father at best and the least he could do was to be present and aware for this even if he didn't want to be.

"About ready for a drink?" Saul asked coming out and sitting beside him. In an effort to help Bill though this, he had also been sober for the occasion.

"Just about," He replied looking at his friend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did you think of Nathalia Adar?" After the ceremony, Nathalia had spoken to each member of his family personally making everyone there aware that she had shown up.

"She's a pretty little thing and I thought she was a class act the way she talked to everyone. It's hard to believe that she parties as hard as all those media reports say she does when she can pull that off."

"I kissed her." Bill said suddenly.

"You what?" Saul asked clearly shocked. He knew that Bill wasn't a monk because they had gone and done many things over the years in the name of a good time. Bill had slept with other women since Carol Anne. But he didn't really talk about any of them with Saul. Given that the woman in question was one of the most followed people in the colonies, it was an interesting choice.

"We kissed at that gala I was invited to a few weeks back."

"Well frak me!" He exclaimed in wonderment. "What else haven't you told me?"

"There hasn't been that much to tell. We've exchanged a couple of letters since you and I left. But that's it."

"You want to go see her don't you? That's why you asked me about her."

"Yeah, I do," Bill admitted. "But I don't feel like I should."

"Why? Because we're here?" Saul asked. "You've been through hell the last few days. If spending time with a pretty girl will make that the slightest bit easier then go for it. I'm not going to stop you."

"You're not?" Bill asked a bit surprised. "I thought you might tell me to avoid her."

"If you like her, I won't tell you not to see her. I'm no expert in love."

"Thanks Saul," Bill said. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Have a drink for me tonight."

Saul grinned, "I'll have two."

Taking Saul's advice, Bill called Nathalia and less than two hours later he found himself being escorted by security up to the penthouse suite at The Residences at Caprica Bay, just a few blocks from the presidential residence. When the elevator arrived, Nathalia was standing in the foyer dressed in a pair of dark blue torn jeans, a purple ruffled halter-top, and black sneakers. Her long brown hair fell loose around her shoulders now

"Hi," She said as Bill stepped off the elevator.

"Hello Nathalia," He replied with a small smile.

Nathalia led him through a pair of solid and tall oak doors straight into the living room and closed them.

"Anything we say or do in this space is totally private," She said turning to him.

"Ok. Is there any reason why I should doubt that?"

Nathalia shrugged, "Not really. I say that to everyone because my friends think I'm watched all the time given who I am."

"You're not?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"No," She said with a smile, "I'm not."

Bill stepped forward in that moment and took her into his arms, his hands resting lightly on her hips, "That means I can do this," He said and leaned in to kiss her gently but firmly on the lips.

Nathalia seemed to relax almost instantly into the kiss. Her arms went up and wrapped loosely around his neck. All thought seem to melt away for them both in that moment, every bit of energy they had focused on the kiss. Before the events of this week unfolded in the horrible way they had, Bill had been waiting for the opportunity to kiss Nathalia Adar again in a more private setting. They had been interrupted by duty not too long after their kiss on the terrace. They spent the rest of the evening together and had enjoyed each other's company but this was the first time they had been truly alone since then.

When Bill pulled away from her, Nathalia was silent for a moment. She was fully aware of the flush in her cheeks. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" She asked quietly.

"Since the night we were interrupted on the terrace."

It took a moment for Nathalia to regain her composure. Normally she was the one in control and calm. But something about that kiss had gotten her in a way that she hadn't expected. Perhaps she had underestimated how much she liked Bill. And maybe remembering what they could have done on that terrace also had a little something to do with it.

Nathalia looked at him with a smirk gracing her lips, "So that means I can do this," She replied deftly undoing the fastenings of his dress gray jacket never taking her eyes off him all the while.

Bill ran a thumb over Nathalia's lip when she had finished. It was slightly swollen from their kiss, "You're sure?"

"Yes," Nathalia answered simply and with that, she took him by the hand and guided him to the master bedroom.


End file.
